


alternate abilities reveal

by Rangerfan58



Series: Starfleet Jedi [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	alternate abilities reveal

The crew were all in the conference room looking at pictures

"Okay this was an attack recently, the person doing the attacks is going planet by planet. We never get a clear picture of the person or the weapon, this is the best we've gotten actually"

Everyone is shown a picture and there's a red beam but that was about it and surprisingly the Ensign was the one who spoke up

"Captain can we zoom in any? I might be able to recognize the weapon"

"Worth a shot"

Unfortunately the clarity got so bad everyone knew that the Ensign wasn't going to get anything from the picture

"Well worth a shot"

"Indeed some medics sent us pictures of victims that actually survived though they were unable to describe either the weapon used or the person who used the weapon"

Everyone saw more pictures and this time it was the ship's doctor that spoke up

"Are those limbs amputated with immediate cauterization?"

"That's what it looks like"

At that the Captain sees the Ensign pale

"Ensign Portland are you okay?"

"Yes Captain, where's the next attack I have a theory I need to confirm"

"We're headed there right now"

"Okay. Captain if at all possible should there be a battle is it possible to get visual from the ship and transmit it to Starfleet Command?"

"Indeed it is why?"

"I think it might be needed"

So they go to the next planet and Ashland is beamed to where the most likely place the attack would happen, she actually brought a case down with her that had unknown equipment. Finally the attacker arrived and those on the ship had visual but not audio and they could see Ashland set the case down and confront the person who had a strange weapon out and activated

"What is that?"

"Unknown Captain I have never seen a weapon like it before"

"He's going to get Portland!"

Everyone could see the attacker run towards the Ensign and that's when they got a shock. The case the Ensign had brought with her was a few feet away and closed but all of a sudden the case flew open and a weapon like the attackers was in her hand and activated and they could tell she could  _use_  the weapon. As they continued to watch not only did the two weapons make contact but both Ashland and the attacker made other objects fly as well with just their hands. Finally though Ashland obviously won with a gut wound that was interesting to see because the wound was once again instantly cauterized and there was an obvious hole in the stomach where Ashland's weapon had been and the attacker fell dead instantly. Afterwords Ashland deactivated her own weapon and they heard her call for transport back to the ship. Once on board she was instantly met with the Captain

"What was that?"

"I can explain but it needs to be done on the bridge with Starfleet Command there through the comm system"

"They actually hailed us after the battle so they should be on screen by now"

They go to the turbo lift and head back to the bridge

"Admiral"

"Ensign"

"We're out in the open I had to reveal myself"

"Of course, we actually realized that might happen when we saw the wounds, it's actually why we assigned your ship to the mission"

"Makes sense, by the way the Sith is dead"

"Are you sure?"

"Gut wound, I tried to take his head off but unfortunately that wasn't happening so I went for the next lethal spot that wouldn't be immediately defended"

"Fine, you'll have to explain things better to the crew and hopefully you'll be able to go home soon so that you can finally make contact with your own people but for now you have permission to wear your...what's it called again?"

"Lightsaber, it's called a lightsaber"

"Okay you have permission to wear your lightsaber out in the open and the designated training areas you helped us find are now active...though you're the only person that can currently use them"

"Then don't activate them until more Jedi arrive sir that's why I had you guys help me find those areas in the first place for when more came and wanted to train out in the open, besides it will help the cadets learn about our abilities in a safe environment besides the simulators"

"Okay you have a point"

"Okay, I have some explaining to do now"

"Agreed, oh by the way we have decided to give you a new designation and ranking system Entry Sentinel Portland"

"Send me the details and designation pips later"

"Already on the way, you need to design a new uniform by the way"

"Already done, thought about the day I would reveal myself since about a month on board the ship"

"Okay, replicate the new uniform and we'll have them ready for when your fellow Jedi can join us"

"Okay I'll send the specs over soon"

Portland looks at her Captain and knows that she has some explaining to do"

"In the conference room Captain?"

"Yes in the conference room


End file.
